dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Extra Stage System
'Introduction' The EXTRA STAGE system was introduced in DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution 6th MIX-. The EXTRA STAGE and ENCORE EXTRA STAGE (or One More Extra Stage) gives you a chance to play a couple bonus stages for your credit. You can only access EXTRA STAGE if you meet certain conditions. If you reach certain conditions during EXTRA STAGE, you can access the ENCORE EXTRA stage. All arcade releases from DDRMAX to DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX have had both an EXTRA STAGE and an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. The most recent arcade release, DDR 2013, did not have an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. DDR 2014 has reintroduced ENCORE EXTRA STAGE as the final stage of Replicant-D-Ignition. 'EXTRA STAGE and ENCORE EXTRA STAGE Requirements and Modifiers' 'DDRMAX' 'EXTRA STAGE' In order to access the EXTRA STAGE, one must AA a song on the Final Stage, on Heavy mode. If a player succeeds in doing this, then the player will be forced to play MAX 300 as the EXTRA STAGE. The player has to play MAX 300 on Heavy with 1.5x speed modifier and the Reverse scroll. The life bar is different from the life bar in normal play: in EXTRA STAGE, the life bar only goes down; you cannot regain health. Once this song is passed, it is playable in normal play. 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' If a player manages to AA the EXTRA STAGE, he/she can access the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. The player must play CANDY☆ with a 1.5x speed modifier and the Reverse scroll. The ENCORE EXTRA STAGE is played on Sudden Death Mode meaning that one step worse than a "Great" (Good and below), or one broken Freeze Arrow, will cause the player to fail the song and end the credit. Once this song is passed, it will be playable in normal play. 'DDRMAX2' 'EXTRA STAGE' The requirements to access the EXTRA STAGE are the same as DDRMAX: AA any song on Heavy or Challenge. The modifiers are the same as well. Instead of MAX 300, the player will be forced to play MAXX UNLIMITED on Heavy. The life bar is the same as the one in DDRMAX. 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' The ENCORE EXTRA STAGE requirements are also the same as DDRMAX. If MAXX UNLIMITED is AA'd, then the player will be forced to play KAKUMEI on Challenge. Sudden Death Mode is also active. 'DDR EXTREME' 'EXTRA STAGE' To access the EXTRA STAGE in DDR EXTREME, a player needs to AA any song on Heavy/Challenge. On EXTRA STAGE, The legend of MAX is accessible, although you do not have to play it; you can choose the song you want to play. The player must still play on Heavy, with 1.5x speed, Dark, and Reverse. However, you will not be able to access the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE if you play a different song. 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' In order to access the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, a player must AA The legend of MAX on EXTRA STAGE. On ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, you are forced to play Dance Dance Revolution by DDR All-Stars on Challenge with 3x speed, Dark, Reverse and Sudden Death. 'DDR SuperNOVA' 'EXTRA STAGE' To access the EXTRA STAGE in DDR SuperNOVA, a player needs to AA any song on Expert/Challenge (get 9.5 million points). If a player selected Easy or Medium as the starting game mode, then Healing-D-Vision will be accessible. If Hard or All Music was selected, then Fascination MAXX will be accessible. In mid-September 2006, a patch was issued that added Fascination ~eternal love mix~ an alternative option for the EXTRA STAGE on Hard or All Music.You do not have to play the newly accessed songs and can play any other song. However, the same modifiers are used for all the songs: 1.5x speed, Rainbow, Reverse, and play on Expert. 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' The requirements for ENCORE EXTRA STAGE are different for DDR SuperNOVA. If Healing-D-Vision was the EXTRA STAGE, then all that is needed to access ENCORE EXTRA STAGE is to clear the song. If either Fascination MAXX or Fascination ~eternal love mix~ was the EXTRA STAGE, then the player needs to obtain an A on the song. The only playable song on ENCORE EXTRA STAGE is CHAOS. CHAOS must be played on Expert with the all of the default modifiers. 'DDR SuperNOVA 2' 'EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'DDR X' 'EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'DDR X2' 'EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX' 'EXTRA STAGE' A new "star system" was introduced to access the EXTRA STAGE. At the bottom of the screen, there is a gauge that holds up to nine stars. Depending on the grade you earn on a song, you will earn different amounts of stars: *'AAA = 3 stars' *'AA = 2 stars' *'A-D = 1 star' *'Fail (E) = No stars' *'Full Combo = Adds 1 star to grade. (e.g. AA + FC = 2+1 = 3)' Once the gauge fills up, you will play the EXTRA STAGE even if you didn't get a AA. Once you access the EXTRA STAGE once, you can't access it again until you gain 9 more stars. The first (or default) EXTRA STAGE was Amalgamation. On January 25, 2012, UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) became downgraded to EXTRA STAGE. NEPHILIM DELTA became downgraded to EXTRA STAGE on April 25, 2012. As of November 5, 2012, all EXTRA STAGE and ENCORE EXTRA STAGE songs are available for regular play. 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' To access ENCORE EXTRA STAGE, you must AA the EXTRA STAGE song on Expert. The first (or default) ENCORE EXTRA STAGE was UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix). On January 25, 2012, UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) was downgraded to EXTRA STAGE and NEPHILIM DELTA became the new ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. On April 25, 2012, NEPHILIM DELTA was downgraded to EXTRA STAGE and SILVER☆DREAM became the new ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. As of November 5, 2012, all EXTRA STAGE and ENCORE EXTRA STAGE songs are available for regular play. 'DDR 2013' 'EXTRA STAGE' Will add later 'ENCORE EXTRA STAGE' The ENCORE EXTRA STAGE was removed due to the addition of the eAMUSEMENT Participation system. DDR 2014 EXTRA STAGE Had a variety of different versions, based on the event. The latest is Replicant-D-Ignition ENCORE EXTRA STAGE When all of the stages are cleared in Replicant-D-Ignition, another song will unlock, MAX. (Period), in which the song is played Sudden Death and in Reverse+1.5x. Dance Dance Revolution A EXTRA STAGE Extra stage can now only be obtained if you use an e-amusement pass and play in 'premium mode'. Similar to DDR X3, completion of a song will reward between 1-3 stars depending on what difficulty, if you FC, etc. Once you receive 9 stars, you will get the option to do EXTRA STAGE regardless of if you got an AA or not on your last song, the only provision being that you must PASS the stage (If you fail, the game still ends. You do not lose your 9 stars you have accumulated though.) The EXTRA STAGE system now has several levels (the opening screen will say "EXTRA STAGE LEVEL 1/2/3). Again, you can play any song, regardless of if it is a 'boss song' or a regular song, only boss songs will count towards ENCORE EXTRA STAGE though. A new feature is 'sealed' songs. With these songs, when playing at EXTRA STAGE level, you must play each difficulty, starting at BASIC and complete the stage before the next difficulty will unlock. Modifiers can be changed with the exception of the battery modifier (If you get lower than GOOD on more than 4 steps, the stage ends) Another new feature is the "Heat" system. After the first 3 games played in a session within a set timeframe (approximately 6 hours), each subsequent game for the next 4 games will award you 3 stars automatically towards your next extra stage, assuming you are not already at the 9 star threshold due to failing a stage. If you complete SEVEN credits and max out the HEAT meter, you will be awarded NINE stars (enough to get EXTRA STAGE on EVERY subsequent game) until the 'forced cooldown' timer reaches zero. It is currently unknown whether this simply lowers the HEAT meter a number of steps, or if it resets the meter completely. ENCORE EXTRA STAGE Currently unknown what requirements and modifiers are, but it is assumed that one is required to AA one of the boss songs or a 'sealed' song to progress to ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. It is also likely that, like previous editions, whatever song you choose will be in sudden death mode.